ONE MINUTE MELEE: Neva vs Papyrus
Description 2 Fighters! 60 Seconds! 1 Victor! Orphe is one Cuckoolander, but Papyrus is on a whole new level. And when an Axe wielding Deputy finds herself trapped in the Underground, she fins more than her fair share of Asmodians. Will she survive fighting Papyrus, or will her soul rip in two? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Beginning ???: (Eyes blinking open...) Ungh... Where are my troops? Huh? Where the hell am I?! Neva woke up unable to remember what happened before Falling into the Underground. All she knew now was that she had to Get Out NOW. As she got the energy to get up. she Picked up her Axe and looked around. Along the way, she found a flower with a face on it, just before Frisk could encounter it. Neva: I don't trust those with a grin THAT big... She MASSACRED the Big Bad, sparing Frisk the benefit of the doubt, but Neva simply walked To Snowdin to hunt bigger prey: An Asmodian... If they exist in the Underground as well that is... She then tried to leave the place, only to see blurry, cold fog. Neva: Crap! Where the Hell am I?! Neva then saw a Silloette of a skeletal figure. His name... Is Papyrus. He then spoke in his trademark font... Papyrus: WHO IS THE AXE WIELDING CHICK THAT APPEARS BEFORE THE GREAT PAPYRUS??? Neva: Just some so-called hot lady who just wants to get the hell outta here! Papyrus then revealed himself as he saw the attractive hot body. Papyrus: OHOHOHOHO! YOU'RE SO DAMN SEXY, HUMAN! YOU PUT ALPHYS TO SHAME! Neva: OI! Do you really have to be a damn perv about it?! You're not even human! Not even a Beastkin either! As Neva Prepared her Battleaxe, Papyrus saw it as a threat. Papyrus: ARE HUMANS REALLY THAT CRUEL?! I'M JUST MADLY IN LOVE, WOMAN! BUT IF IT MEANS DYING FOR IT, BRING IT ON! Neva: Good luck then, Asmodian! Neva's Soul was then placed in a boxlike arena where Neva can't even try and escape. She was forced to fight. The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE... ENGAGE! 59.9-57.3: With no items in her disposal besides her Axe, Neva simply attacked. But saw a bar that got in her way. Luckily, she timed the centering unsurprisingly well, and slammed her axe at the foolish skeleton. 56.8-52.5: Papyrus was dealt major damage as he turned his human of pure lust's SOUL blue. 53.8-50.4: Neva: Guh! What just happened!? As it turned out, as Neva's breath came out blue, she immediately realized Papyrus just rearranged and MORPHED her SOUL into something else. 50.1-44.7: As Papyrus sent some bones at Neva's SOUL, She noticed the taller Bones had blue on them. Believing they can't be jumped, she was forced to take the hit. No dice. Neva's SOUL went right through unscathed. Neva easily went through the rest of the attack. 44.3-41.6: Neva Slammed her Axe Again. This time it did more DAMAGE. Papyrus knew that kid Frisk didn't have this kind of power physically. He might actually get killed just fighting Neva. He decided to try and use his Special Attack earlier than normal, but when? 40.9-15.7: As Papyrus tried more bone rushing, Neva easily saw through his tricks, and kept hacking. On the verge of death, Papyrus knew it was time to unleash his Special Attack... 15.6-5.9: As Papyrus physically lifted Neva's SOUL, and tried to slam her into a Giant Bone. Papyrus then realized he has dug his own grave as Neva was twirling her axe, slamming it right at him, obliterating everything but his skull. 5.5-0.1: Papyrus: OH CRAP! PLEASE, SPARE ME YOUNG LADY! I WANT YOUR BIG, BOUNCY, B- KRRRSH!!! 0.0: Neva: Shut up, Top Class Perv... K.O.! With Papyrus' skull crushed, Neva simply moved on. She was in the middle of a mission; Find Wingdings Gaster... And destroy the Cluster F-Bomb himself... Results/Credits THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NEVA! Neva is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Papyrus is from UNDERTALE, owned by Toby Fox. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:PC Game themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees